As technology advances to provide greater wireless communication capabilities, more and more electronic devices may include multiple transceiver systems. In particular, a wireless electronic device may operate in accordance with multiple wireless communication protocols such as Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), General Packet Radio Services (GPRS), Bluetooth, 802.xx family of standards developed by the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) and/or variations and evolutions of these standards, etc. to communicate with various communication networks via communication nodes (e.g., base station(s), access point(s), etc.). For example, a laptop computer including multiple transceiver systems may communicate with a wireless peripheral (e.g., a printer) via a first transceiver system operating in accordance with a first wireless communication protocol (e.g., Bluetooth) and communicate with an access point to access the Internet via a second transceiver system operating in accordance with a second wireless communication protocol (e.g., IEEE std. 802.11b-1999). Further, the laptop computer may communicate with a base station to transmit/receive short text messages (e.g., instant messaging service) via a third transceiver system operating in accordance with a third wireless communication protocol (e.g., GSM/GPRS). Although such wireless communication capabilities may provide greater convenience to individuals, the wireless electronic device may require additional resources (e.g., power) to support the multiple transceiver systems.